We were worse
by Lovelyalice12
Summary: Tamaki asked her parents to let her return to Kifu Village. All was well until her father decided to have a surprise visit. Did he surprised his daughter or was he the one surprised? Read and find out. Disclaimer notice:I don't own hiiro no kakera I only own the plot. Spoiler Alert


**SPOILER ALERT:**

 **Many statements are taken in Hiiro no Kakera Dai ni Shou.**

 **Disclaimer Notice: I don't own any hiiro no kakera characters only the plot is mine.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

Kasuga Kenji knew something is amiss with his daughter, Tamaki. After returning from his trip to Africa and Tamaki's return from Kifu Village, she would always daydream and had that sad look on her face. He would have to admit that she had the right to be sad, after all his mother-in-law passed away the time she was at the village.

* * *

3 weeks passed since they returned to their house.

"Mom, Dad, can I talk to you?" Tamaki sat down in front of her parents who were currently watching news in the living room.

"What is it, Tamaki?" Her mother, Misuzu asked.

"Okaa-san, Otou-san, I need to return to Kifu Village." She said bluntly.

"What are you talking about Tamaki? You know we can't return there. Me and your mother have work here in Tokyo." Kenji said asked confusingly.

"Otou-san, I said 'I' need to return to Kifu Village, You and mom can stay here if you want to." Tamaki answered.

"Why do you need to go back there, Tamaki?" Misuzu asked again.

"The Shrine was left unattended now that Grandma died and I want to see my friends again." Tamaki sadly explained.

"You are saying that you would inherit the Shrine, Tamaki?"

"I need to Okaa-san."

Kenji then nodded to his wife.

"All right. You can go back. But we will have to visit you once in a while. Are we clear, young lady?" Tamaki smiled and nodded.

* * *

Tamaki then gone to her room and took her cell phone and called someone.

"Hello? Tamayori-shrine, may I help you?" A sweet male voice on the other line asked.

"Ah! Shinji-kun, It's me, Tamaki, is Takuma there?" A pause was there and the voice change to somewhat older and low tone male voice.

"This is Takuma."

"Takuma..." Tamaki's tone change into somewhat sweet and had a trace of longing.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, you?"

"I'm fine, how are things there?"

"Were fine. The restoration of the Shrine is getting along smoothly. Hey, are you able to convince your parents?"

"Yup, I'm going back this weekend."

"I miss you." Takuma said lovingly on the other side of the line.

"I miss you, too. I love you Takuma"

"I love you, too"

Their talk lasted for 2 hours and when they were done, they slept away, longing for each other.

On the other hand, Tamaki's mother, Misuzu overheard their conversation and realized that her daughter has a lover from her hometown. Not wanting to get her daughter into trouble she kept this from her husband.

* * *

 **That weekend:**

The shinkansen arrived in the station.

"Be sure to contact us after you get there, you hear!" Kenji reminded his daughter.

"I know already." Tamaki boarded the train and waved goodbye to her parents.

(Scene of Tamaki arriving back at Kifu Village)

"I'm back, Takuma, everyone" Tamaki greeted the Shugogo and moved to the temple wherein Tamaki took over and had the Kagura.

* * *

 **A week later:**

 **Mizusu's POV**

It's been a week since Tamaki left for the Kifu Village, my husband, Kenji was so overprotective of our only daughter that he decided for a surprise visit...

Now, we are in the bus arriving at Kifu Village.

"Last stop, Kifu village, Kifu Village."

We got off at the bus stop near a wooden waiting shed and started to hike to the mountain to reach my hometown. If my memory serves me right, we should be near now.

We reached the town by an hour and saw a lot of changes in the past few years.

But at the time we disregard the changes and started to walk towards the shrine; that is until we saw our daughter hand in hand with a male with red hair.

"TAMAKI!" My stupid husband exclaimed and Tamaki turned her head towards us, scared and surprise.

"Tamaki, what is it? Do you know them?" The boy asked.

"They're my parents." Her voice is shaking.

"They're Mizusu-sama and Kenji-sama?" Tamaki only nodded and gripped on the boy's sleeve tightly which ticked off my husband.

"Tamaki, what is the meaning of this?" Kenji exclaimed with authority.

"Otou-san, that is... eto.. This is Onizaki Takuma. My b-" Tamaki then blushed so hard.

"Her boyfriend." Takuma, the boy continued. "Pleasure to meet you." He bowed as sign of respect but Kenji is burning in anger.

"Since when?" Confusion stuck them.

"Since when did you have a boyfriend, Tamaki?" Kenji clarified.

"Since the last time I was here." Tamaki answered truthfully.

"That long?" Tamaki and Takuma-kun only nodded.

"Calm down, Kenji." I said to my husband and turn to the teens. "Can we talk somewhere else?" Both of them nodded and brought us to the Shrine.

* * *

"Tamaki-sama, Onizaki-sama, welcome back" A girl greeted us from the front door of the residence building of the shrine.

"I'm back Mitsuru-chan. Can you prepare tea for us in the common area?" Tamaki said to the girl who nodded and left. We entered the common area then we sat down and the tea came a few moments later.

"Tamaki..." Takuma-kun held Tamaki's hand.

"It's okay Takuma."

Tamaki took a deep breath and started talking.

"A month ago, I was called here by grandma who suddenly told me I was the Tamayori-hime." She started.

"A Tamayori-hime, is someone who guards the seal of onikirimaru, a weapon that was given to us by the gods but it turn people who seek its power to evil. At that time I met Takuma, Mahiro-senpai, Suguru-san, Yuichi-senpai, Shinji-kun and Ryou-san who are members of the Shugogo Family that were assigned to protect me."

"I was put to danger many times due to my status as the Tamayori-hime, and Takuma was the one always saving me. Little did I knew I already fell for him..." Then Tamaki had a sad expression.

"That night, when Grandma passed away; she deceived me and Takuma that we both needed to die as I, the Tamayori-hime, onikirimaru wanted my blood and Takuma, the reincarnation of the underworld god, his former vessel. We survived thanks to Mitsuru-chan and someone's interference. Grandma was not so lucky, that someone; after taking onikirimaru, swung a sword at her, injuring her fatally. She died after saying her last words."

I never knew my mom's death to be this way. Kenji's face are still not convinced.

"What is the relevance of this to your relationship to this boy, Tamaki?"

"Takuma is my Lover from the past..." She revealed sadly.

"I was the 1st Tamayori-hime and he was the underworld god. After getting wounded by his followers back then, he came to me as I was the guardian of onikirimaru. I gave him onikirimaru and he got his revenge but he lost sight of himself and accidentally wounded me. He then regained himself and vowed to always protect me. I beg of you, Otou-san, okaa-san, please don't tear us apart, not again." Tamaki broke down and cried, Takuma-kun noticed this and hugged her.

As Kenji saw this, he sighed and said;

"Very well. Takuma is your name right?" Takuma-kun nodded. "I can't still accept this, as she is my only daughter. But it is obvious that she loves you. Take care of her." Takuma nodded and calmed Tamaki down. Kenji left the common area to go to the room we are staying as I left behind to talk to them.

"Tamaki, is Takuma-kun the one you were calling the night you told us you were leaving?" I gleefully asked.

Tamaki blushed, "Okaa-san you know?!" I smiled and nodded.

"I overheard you." Tamaki blushed redder than before and hid her face on Takuma-kun's chest.

"Well isn't it nice my baby girl had a boyfriend now, when she was in middle school, many guys confessed to her, she rejected all of them." Tamaki turned to me and yelled.

"That was because I didn't like them!" Then Takuma-kun had this menacing aura.

"Tamaki, can you tell me about that later?" Tamaki sweatdropped and nodded.

I was laughing at how sweet they are and got me thinking when my dad did the same with Kenji before we got married; it was even worse.

"Take care of her, Takuma-kun."

"I will."

I left them alone and got to the room where Kenji is and sat by him.

"They're just like us." I started. Kenji then kissed me and smiled

"No we were worse."

THE END.

* * *

 **Kagura-traditional Miko dance performed in every festivals**

 **Otou-san-father**

 **Okaa-san-mother**

 **Tamayori-hime-Title of the Shrine Maiden in this series**


End file.
